Her Morbid Fairytale
by darkkfaery
Summary: This isn't one of your mothers fairytales. Raven Roth, a pshycotic, disturbed teenager pays a violent visit to four random teenagers, they somehow have a connection and they will soon learn that this mad girl is their ticket against the apocalypse.
1. Getting Away with Murder, almost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cartoon Network, DC Comics, or the Teen Titans.

**Authors Note: **This is my second story type thingy that I've written so far. And hopefully you'll like this type of writing style that I chose. So anyways you probably don't want to know this…you want the fanfic ….so on with the story!

_Her Morbid Fairytale…_

It would seem so demented and cruel this story, yes you would think so but she had no regrets at all. Her name is Raven… Raven Roth, she was considered as a normal young girl to an innocent bystander. But not to the very few who know her, this teenaged girl had a very dark past that no one knew about until the day she committed a mass murder in the Jump City subway station.

Yes, she is a very smart teenaged girl but this was obviously not intelligent as you can tell. But as you see, she has had a psychotic disorder as a young child and was hospitalized when she was merely ten years old. So now you know some of her story… but now you will see that there is much more to it than anyone will ever know.

…Jump City Subway, 12:03 am…

The crowd's hustle and bustle through the station was not as someone would suspect a subway to be. It was tame and quiet, even though their was many people shoving at every which way, it was the dead silence that caused some people to become quite nervous at the extreme silence excluding the subway trains screeching against the metallic rails. Somehow their was something that filled the air, a sense of a dramatic force, it seemed almost evil.

Then came walking down the stairway, she seemed to walk as if she were stalking someone. A young teenaged girl about the age of sixteen. She wore all black, a black corset, and practically matching tight black pants with black leather, steel toe combat boots that consumed her calf's reaching just below her knee caps. She had short jet black hair with obvious violet roots beginning to show on top. She was also wearing a black leather trench coat that reached to her ankles.

She walked towards the center of the subway's waiting line and began to laugh maniacally laugh causing even more of a silence than before, all eyes were now on her. She stopped when a voice announced from the crowd.

"What in hell is that woman's problem?" She glanced to the right of her with cold vicious eyes, to find a young boy about her age with short spiky green tipped hair and shocking emerald eyes. She gave him a smile… not one that is neither warm nor caring, but that was full of malicious insanity.

The boy's eyes widened in pure shock, he said nothing else. She began to quickly pace towards him and he shuddered not knowing what to do. She pulled out a pocket knife and slashed at his face. The boy fell down groaning through his teeth, holding his cheek. The entire crowd scrambled about , screaming trying to escape and find the nearest exit out of the subway.

"Garfield? Garfield! Where are you?" Another boy with black spiky hair wearing a red long sleeve t-shirt with faded dark jeans, yelled pushing against the crowd trying to find his friend.

The girl flicked her wrist throwing the blade aimlessly to the crowd hitting precisely in the back of an older mans neck. The woman next to the man screamed and fainted onto the cold tile floor, another man aided to her and picked her up from the stampeding crowd.

"Oh my god, Gar!" the boy that was screaming searching for his friend finally relieved to see him on the floor holding his right cheek. The girl began randomly attacking people, she stopped when an older teenaged African American boy, quite large in muscles…wearing a jock football jacket, cracked his knuckles in front of her.

"Looks like you got a problem miss… do you mind if I take care of it?" he stood up to her.

"First of all fucker, my name is Raven and no… I don't need your help." She put away her knife inside her trench coats inside pocket.

"And by the way my name isn't 'fucker', its Victor… You won't remember that for long though." He began to close in on her.

"Oh, really? And why is that may I ask?" she smiled, taunting him.

"Because your going down little missy." He threw his fist at Raven. There was something incredible he was about to find out.

She smiled and caught his punch and pulled it aside and twisted it making a snapping noise. She yanked him towards him and kneed his stomach, he groaned gasping for air. But she didn't stop at that, she grabbed his throat tightly with one hand and lifted him at least five inches above the floor. He choked while she chuckled.

"Like I said, my name is Raven." She laughed again as he squirmed trying to pull away from the asphyxiation in which she was putting him through. "And I don't need your help."

"No! What you need is a fucking shrink!" the boy that aided Garfield shouted, pulling his arm around his neck, trying his best to stand him up. "Shut the hell up Tim, let's just get the hell out of here!" he tried to convince his friend.

She continued to menacingly laugh and powerfully shoved Victor upwards and ended up crashing onto a girl with long red hair and tanned skin. They both violently collided and hit the floor, sliding to the wall.

"Who the fuck are you… no wait let me rephrase that, what the fuck are you?" Tim addressed helping Garfield with his wound, covering his cheek with a ripped part of his sleeve. "Tim are you as crazy as that bitch? Let's go already so we won't get in this deeper than it already is!" Tim realized he was right and nodded.

"Don't you want me to answer your question?" she slowly paced towards them.

Victor began to cough uncontrollably and that caught Tim's and Garfield's attentions but not Ravens, she continued. "My name is Raven Roth… and I'm your savior." Both Garfield and Tim slowly turned their heads back to her. 'You've got to be kidding me?'

Gar thought to himself, or at least that's what he thought. "I do not joke." She stared straight into his eyes, she seemed to be looking right through him. He shuddered.

The girl that was beneath Victor sat her upper body as far as she could and her eyes fluttered open, they observed her situation. And Victor rubbed his throat and looked towards the girl. Now the subway was completely deserted besides the four teenagers that had there complete attention to Raven.

"I am to all of you, your own last resort to surviving." She spoke loud and seriously.

"And you are…..crazy?" The girl underneath Victor spoke up. "Sure call it insanity if it pleases you, but I think of it as a way of life. All of you are connected … none of you know it yet but…soon. Soon."

The evil grin returned to her face but quickly dissipated. She fell down to the ground clutching the sides of her head, screaming in agony… a horrible scream that awoke every ones fear even more to an extant than it already was. She curled on her side into a ball and began to convulse very violently, blood and saliva dripping at the corners of her mouth. All of a sudden her body stopped twisting and jerking in such an inhumane way that she just put on display. She seemed to be unconscious and closed her eyes.

They all looked at each other with great confusion, "So… what's your name?" Garfield asked Victor, breaking the silence.

Yeah so tell me if I should continue or not okay? Okay.

Trust me the story will get a lot more interesting including a plot and ect.

Read & Review please! Thank you for taking your time in reading this.


	2. Spookshow Baby

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews, it looks like I'm going to continue on with the story. Oh and yes I already knew Tim Drake is not the Teen Titans Robin but I love to jumble things up with my story's and so far all I've read were Richard or Dick Grayson… so I like to write my own story with all my idea's, in this case Robin is Tim. Another little note thingy I'll leave is that in my story there is no 'Teen Titans' and the only people who know each other is Tim and Gar (Robin and Beast Boy). But anyways I'll go on later and tell how they know each other. Oh one more thing I forgot to mention, my chapters will probably have a name that doesn't make sense to you but I absolutely love music and so far no ones done this (at least not that I know of) but my chapters will be a name of a song and I would really recommend for your to listen to the song while your reading it. It just makes it more interesting and exhilarating. Alrighty on with the show!-err… story. rated for language and violence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything whatsoever, joking. I don't own Cartoon Network, DC Comics or the Teen Titans.

_Her Morbid Fairytale…_

"Why are we even here in the first place? We didn't do anything." Garfield whined. He couldn't sit still, fidgeting around in the cold metal seat inside the police station. It had been two weeks since the incident at Jump Cities local subway, Tim placed his hand on Gar he was beginning to annoy him and he was the last thing on his mind. What really mattered was when they were getting out, which most likely wasn't going to be for a while.

"Look Gar, stay still alright, you're starting to get on my nerves. And by the way since you don't know where here for interrogation… you know so the police will get an idea of what exactly happened." Tim explained. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's still all confusing to me especially since you know way more about this stuff than I do, I'm telling you man you should have talked to your counselor about being in the area of Law instead of taking courses that don't even match to your personality." Tim rolled his eyes, but then noticing a young girl walk inside.

The tall skinny redheaded girl from the subway arrived with Victor opening the glass doors of the station. A police officer pointed them to take a seat next to the two boys; Tim couldn't help his beady blue eyes to scan her features. Garfield quickly noticed this and stood up along with Tim awaiting the second greetings. Victor smiled at Gar, and Gar at Victor, since the accident the two found out they had very much in common except for the fact that Victor loved Rap and meat, while Garfield loved Rock and artificial meat.

"What's up my man?" Victor's voice boomed across the hallway as he walked towards the two teens. "Nothing much. How's your wrist?" Garfield motioned to Victors wrist wrapped in gauze. "It's still swollen and hurts like hell, if that girl twisted it a little farther she would've broken it. But I guess a sprain isn't that bad, I've had worse." He sat down, along side Gar, but the girl and Tim stood looking at each other awkwardly. "Oh umm my name is Tim." He extended out his arm, hand ready to shake but she merely looked at him with confusion and she seemed to back away a little. Victor noticed this, "Oh its okay Kori, he's cool. Oh … well he's friendly." He rephrased himself. "She's a foreign exchange student at Gotham High." Victor reassured Gar.

"Oh, hi Kori, I'm Tim." He rested down his arm and began to ponder if she even understood what he was saying. "Hello, Tim. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your greeting. I'm still quite… how would you say it? Shaken up from what had happened." 'Okay maybe she does know what I'm talking about.' He mentally told himself. "That's alright, I understand, hell I was even freaked out about it." He sat down, gesturing for her to join him, and she did.

"So I mean come on guys, we can't be just here for interrogation. They questioned us the day after, there's something fishy going on here I know it." Gar seemed to be talking to himself until everyone stared at him with unconvinced eyes.

"Ha! Right! And there's something going on with this Raven chick, sure! Keep on going thinking like that, Einstein." Tim insulted Gar's opinion. "Hey! It's possible why should they interrogate us twice if they already need all the information they need? And if not why didn't they ask us the first time?" Gar persisted. "Listen Gar, your hypocritical bullshit isn't going to work on this man, this is serious stuff… its called life dude, deal with it." Victor commented, slouching down in the uncomfortable chair.

"Maybe they have misplaced their needed documents to another file?" Kori suggested, beginning to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "But then that's not very responsible, especially for the law to do that, now that you mention that." Tim began feel he was agreeing with his friend. "See I told you something's going on here!" Garfield exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. A loud crash inside one the office's interrupted there conversation, they all looked through the glass wall behind them to see a man which was very close to the glass was choking… ha, he almost seemed to be choking himself the poor man had his hands gripping tightly against his throat as if something were lodged in it.

Kori gasped, "That man needs assistance!" she pointed. Quickly without thinking, Tim leaped off his seat and sprinted around the corner swinging the door open to find the man had fallen to the ground and was no longer moving. When he was about to check his pulse he noticed the man's eyes were wide open, crying tears of blood. Before he could react to this the corpses eyes rolled back into his head turning white. "Shit!" He gasped moving away from the demised man.

For a few moments he stared at the unmoving body and he quickly ran out, "We gotta go, now! Some freaky shit is going on here! And don't you dare say I told you so, Gar!" Without another word Garfield gave him a worried look and they looked to the man on the floor who was now dead. Kori covered her mouth and Tim took her hand leading them out of the police station. "Where are we going Tim?" Kori asked shakily.

"Anywhere's but" before he could finish his sentence they walked out of the station passing a tall, thin, pale man in a striped black and grey suit. He brushed right between Kori and Tim, he smiled, his eyebrows furrowing. He blinked and as they opened they turned an abnormal black, filling in both his pupils and eyes. The man kept walking into the station; he blinked again his eyes returning back to a normal color.

Both Tim and Kori stopped walking, staring at each other. "You saw that too? Am I not correct?" He simply nodded. "Hey you two what's taking you?" Victor shouted at the bottom of the steps. Quickly without taking up time they both rushed down the stairs, "We're taking my car okay?" Tim ordered as they walked across the street. "What? What the hell are you talking about Tim? That's my car!" Garfield argued. Tim seemed to ignore him and reached into his pocket pulling out a key held on a key ring accompanied by the 'S' for Slipknot.

"As far as I know this is my car until you get your drivers license, Gar. You heard your parents." He stuck the key into the brand new black 66 Camaro, with two red stripes streaked down the car. "Step parents to you, Mr. I know everything" He opened the car still ignoring him and unlocked the doors as Gar accompanied Tim in the front seat and Kori and Victor sat in the back.

"What ever Gar, let's just get out of here and don't get accustomed to hearing this but your right something is going on… the man in the office and that guy that walked past Kori and I." "Whoa wait what happened?" Victor asked. "That man's eyes were irregularly black." Tim stuck the keys into the ignition and revved the engine twice before taking off into the street.

"Okay I know this sounds really stupid and it probably is but I have this feeling that this all has to do with Raven." Garfield looked back to Victor and Kori. "Buckle up, Gar." Tim ordered, he ignored his request.

"Raven?" Kori repeated. "Hello! That girl in the subway that caused mass mayhem? Ring any bells?" Gar sounded skeptical. "Buckle up Gar; I don't need to tell you twice." Tim began to feel annoyed.

Garfield continued to ignore him, "You know now that you mention it, ever since that incident these weird things have been happening." Victor explained. "Well what do you mean?" asked Gar. "I've been getting these strange feelings when I'm alone… like I'm being watched or something." "How peculiar? I've been feeling the same way." Kori joined in.

"Wait didn't she say something about being a savior or something weird like that." Gar put in the conversation. "What does that have to do with anything?" said Tim, turning left on Elm St. "It has to do with everything! She answered back to me in my thoughts… it was weird like she was looking right through me." He shuddered remembering the feeling. "And you didn't tell us this earlier, why?" asked Victor. "Yes Garfield, that could have been crucial information to the Police Station." Kori said twirling her hair around her finger, in a nervous and anxious way. "No that's good that you didn't tell them Gar, if you did I think that weird man that passed us would have found out, its not like every day a man in a priceless suit and tie comes walking around Jump Cities Police Station, he could have been involved with something we don't know about." Tim was rather musing to himself rather than with the others.

"Err this is too creepy." Gar added. "Damnit Gar, do I have to tell you again to buckle- whoa!" Tim slammed on the brake petal, screeching to a halt. Garfield was flung towards the dashboard, his head slammed rather abruptly against the window causing a large spider web like crack. He groaned leaning back against the leather seat, holding his bleeding forehead.

"Damn, what the hell was that all about?" He put his hand down and saw straight in front of the car, maybe centimeters away was Raven in a hospital gown, and she seemed paler than the last time they met. She gazed at the car and seemed to be out of it, until she spoke up; "You got extra room in there?"

All four of them looked at each other and exchanged glances, "Hell No!" Victor shouted. "Shut up, Vic!" Garfield shushed his friend behind him. Raven paced gracefully over to Garfield's side of the car, he gulped and looked away. She chuckled and leaned forward placing her arm on the unopened window; Raven could see the sweat drops running down his face, along with blood. He gulped again and timidly looked at her, but what he started to notice was how beautifully her elegance glowed, without noticing his jaw dropped in wonder and awe.

"You got a thing for me or what?" she mono toned. This awoke him back to the real world, "No!" "Then let me in." She now looked at all four of the teenagers and looked like she knew there exact situation… which she did. "Face it boys and girls, you need me… no matter how harsh it seems it's the truth… and the truth hurts baby so what do you say?"

Okay now, I know that doesn't really explain the first chapter but hang on and the story will keep you on the edge of your seat. Thank you for reading now if you would please take the little time to Review so I can get the feel of how you like my second chapter.


	3. Frozen

**Authors Note: **I know it's been a while since my last update because I usually update my stories within one day or two tops. My computer for some reason wouldn't let me get on the internet. But now it's working and I you can stop pulling out your hair because I'm here to save the day! ...yeah, anyways. For those of you who want to know who sang the songs for the previous chapters including this one… this is your lucky day, the first chapter Getting Away with Murder is by Papa Roach, Spookshowbaby is by Rob Zombie, and Frozen is by Celldweller. Just to let you know Celldweller is pretty hard to find on some sites because there not played on the radio but they are used on a lot of commercials, but if you download it shouldn't be a problem. Anyways, story time!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans… or the songs I use for your entertainment, but I do have there cd's hehehe.

Everyone was dead silent, except Raven of course who was tapping her hands against her knee's playing a rather harmonic tune… but that of course got annoying after half an hour. Finally they had agreed to let her join them but on a condition that she kept to her maniacally demented self, and so far she had compromised.

"Soooo… where are we going?" Garfield nervously fiddled with his grey jackets zipper.

"We're going to get away from all of this, I just know that there's something up with the whole accident back there, and the coincidence that we all had the feeling that someone was watching us. And what happened in the subway…" Tim explained while looking in the rear view mirror, observing Raven still playing 'drum solo' with her lap.

Kori couldn't help but stare at the girl whom was somehow capable to squeeze in between Victor and her. Raven could see the redhead staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"You got something to say Red?" Raven harshly approached, looking at her with emotionless, dull, empty eyes.

Kori's eyes shot wide. "No nothing." "Then what are you staring at?" Raven shot a cold stare.

"Nothing… its just I was wondering." Kori spoke with a tremble in her voice.

"What exactly _are _you wondering?" said Raven emphasizing are.

"How could you do such a horrible thing? Killing those people? And not to mention nearly killing us! How cold of a heart do you have not to feel sorry for what you did?" Kori practically yelled at her.

She chuckled for a few seconds and her face went straight after she was finished. "Look here, there are things I'm going to tell you, maybe you'll believe me? Maybe you won't? Who knows, but I _do _know this."

They all looked at her, giving her their full attention, excluding Tim who was driving of course. She cleared her throat and ripped off her hospital identification tag which was beginning to leave a red mark on her pale porcelain skin. She smoothed it out and began to wrap it around her left index finger.

"You would assume someone to feel at least some bit of guilt after doing something that I did… but I don't. It's nothing any of you will ever understand, but I'm going to do it no matter how bad this sounds. I am truly sorry if I hurt you in any possible way." She looked over to Victor's wrist shamefully.

"Well then explain to us so that we can understand." Tim suggested while waiting for a traffic light to turn its expected green color.

"Very well then." Raven took a deep breath and inhaled it out, still staring at her id tag.

"There are things in this world that may not make the littlest sense to people… to you guys. People are blind in so many ways I find it pitiful and disgusting." Her lip curled in disgust.

She continued: "Right now, as we speak at this very moment… we are being stalked, they're listening." She partially smiled.

"Whoa! Wait a minute there! What do you mean we're being watched? Who are we being watched by? Who's 'they'?" Garfield questioned annoyingly. "Would you let the girl at least finish talking man?" Victor shut him up, eager to know more.

"The demons." She simply stated. For a while the four teenagers sat pondering, thinking maybe she _was_ mad. Before anyone could ask, she explained more.

"Those people in the subway that I killed… they were demons. So was the man inside the police station that died." She kept a complete honest face.

"Which man do you speak of?" Kori asked. "What do you mean which man?" Raven turned to the right of her, watching Kori with stealthy eyes.

"The man that walked in the station… not the one that died, speaking in which, how do you know that?" Tim spoke up.

"There was another man there besides the demised one!" she practically jumped up, completely ignoring his question. "Yes, he passed Tim and I as we walked out. He was tall, thin, and a wore matching grey suit. He gave me… as you would say, the 'bad vibes'." Kori wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering. Raven's eyebrows furrowed, she clenched her fists tightly.

"Damnit, I should have been there, rather than that fucking hell hole of a mental hospital.

They all stopped and looked at her. She gave them an innocent look, "What?... it's not the people I disliked. The atmosphere was too overwhelming if you asked me, and the pills sucked too. But the jacket they fitted me out for actually kept me entertained." She nodded her head.

They still continued to stare at her with both confusion and concern. "Whatever." Raven sat back, slouching feeling defeated. "Anyways. How did you know about that guy at police department?" Tim asked again hoping she would answer back this time.

She sighed. "You wouldn't understand." She stated, looking out of the car's window, the sky was overcast and trickles of raindrops began to pelt against the glass. "We've believed you so far." Garfield added.

Victor looked at him with great remorse, as if he shouldn't have said that, but he kept to himself. She turned her head to him with tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. "You don't know how good that sounds." She warmly smiled. "All my life no ones ever believed a word I've said, not even my parents, not _one_ word!"

"Then how do you expect us to believe you? Demons? I hate to tell you this but demons happen to lurk in all of us, inner demons I mean." Victor commented.

"No." Ravens voice was full of determination to make them believe, and she was determined. "I know for a fact that demons exist… because I'm one of them." She looked to Garfield to which the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

"Don't worry, I'm only half demon… but I still get the fucking after affects." She looked down at her id tag again and began to smooth out the creases in which she had made. "I can see the future, my strength is far beyond 'normal', I can't stay up for one damn night without hearing those voiced telling me what's to happen."

"What are the voices telling you?... or the demons, if I'm mistaken that are telling you." Kori corrected herself.

"That soon… believe it or not, demons are going to take over this world to claim it as there home away from home… Hell." Raven said. "And that's our next stop." She smiled grimly at Tim who now had his jaw dropped in shock, hoping that she was joking. She smiled yet again and did the same to Tim as to Gar. 'I do not joke.' She spoke through his thoughts. He nearly crashed… again.

Okay okay I know what you're going to tell me, its way too short. I know I'm sorry. I'll try my best to update sooner than last time, The next chapter gets more interesting cuz they'll be taking THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ahem… yeah I just gave away that chapter title. Ha. Just playing. I love ACDC but in this case …lets just say I don't okay? Hold on to your pant's because the next chapter will blow them away!... somehow? Oh well. Read and Review so you can tell me if I need some improvements or not. Thank You. -darkkfaery


	4. Mr Jack

**Authors Note: **Ahhh! You guys probably hate me for taking so freaking long. I had so much homework you have no idea! Oh…and I got a boyfriend too..(giggles). Anyways the song is by System of a Down by the way for those of you who wanted to know about this chapter name. Ah and one more thing before you go on to the story you smart peoples probably already figured this out… but for those who aren't so bright…no offense, hopefully none will be taken… Raven's powers as you know aren't exactly the same as the series, but as you can tell already I LOVE mixing things up. SO GET USE TO IT! Ahem, just playing. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or Cartoon Network…sigh. Or DC Comics.

"Whoa man! Watch the road, will you!" Victor shouted gripping his hands onto the front passenger seat to keep him from injuring himself as Tim swerved violently almost crashing into a school bus.

"Err! That's it! I'm putting my seat belt on. I can't afford to jack up my beautiful face anymore." Garfield whined reaching for his seat belt and as he buckled up he touched his sore aching forehead and realized it was bleeding. He almost fainted, Gar was the type where once you saw a hint of blood on something he'd feel nauseous, that didn't help either that he was a vegetarian many things these days involve some sort of slaughtering of poor helpless animals.

Raven saw this and could literally feel his nausea, she was also an empath feeling everything everyone felt around her. She kept to herself and looked down at her feet trying to ignore his overwhelming feeling… but it was just_ too _overwhelming for her. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, she couldn't take it much longer.

"Here, maybe this will help." She leaned over towards him and placed her hand on his bruising wound. He winced not knowing whether or not she was going to help him or just taunt him some more.

Suddenly it seemed to him that her just simply touching his skin… the pain dissipated, the others looked at his head and stared in wonder. "What?" Garfield touched his forehead and only felt his skin and some little blood, she had healed him.

"What? How? Whoa." He was obviously speechless, everyone was thinking the same thing, excluding Raven. How did she do that? So she answered.

"I told you, I'm a demon. Well half demon… It's complicated, my mother was human and my father was a demon. That obviously doesn't work out very well, just take a look at me. I had foster parents that never knew that."

Everyone began to believe her on the same level. They all did. "So, you're our last resort to surviving… what ever these demons are throwing at us?" Tim asked.

"Yes." She simply stated. Staring out the window again, it began to rain harder dark black clouds covering the sky causing the feel that it was night but it was barley mid day.

"So where are shall we go from here?" Kori brought up. "Yeah, I've been driving for hours on end… where do you want us to go?" Tim seemed to tense up.

For a while she continued to stay speechless and glare out the window, until she finally spoke up. "Highway 666." She smiled dimly.

"Oh, yeah that makes a lot of sense right there." Victor muttered under his breath. "Okay where do we go from there?" Tim continued to urge her to spit out where exactly they were going.

He started to become aggravated at no explanation for all of this nonsense, but lately it became very clear to him that sometimes things can't ever be explained, and that facts leave no room for possibilities. He became lost so deeply in train of thought he forgot all about his question he asked.

"Highway 666 is where we're going. It's a portal to hell." This nearly took Garfield's breath away, and this was not a good thing.

"Wait just a minute! We're going to hell? What for?" Garfield panicked, beginning to bite his nails.

"Look all I'm saying is that you all are connected. That's why we all met in the subway… everything happens for a reason." Tim didn't argue with that, he made a quick u-turn heading for the highway.

"What are you doing? Don't we get a say in this?" Victor began to panic as well, he felt very frustrated not knowing what was going on.

"I know what she's talking about… everything does happen for a reason, I know this from experience." Said Tim. Everyone seemed to show an expression that they agreed with what he had said.

"He's right… a couple of weeks ago I got tickets to an underground rock concert, and ended up not going because I got sick. But I'm not sure if you guy's heard about this but at that same concert their was a bomb planted under someone's seat… everyone in the first four rows died, I had the same seat the bomb was underneath… someone else took it, I sold the tickets to a scalper." Garfield breathed quickly, Goosebumps rising on his arms and legs.

Everyone sat quite, dazed, shocked. Gar bit his lip, he felt so exhilarated for some reason, it felt the same way that night he found out what happened at the concert. Kori took swallowed hard feeling the same exact way.

Victor spoke up, "Okay maybe I can understand that, I heard that on the news… everyone was talking about it at school. But still that doesn't explain…" Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by the car jerking to an abrupt halt.

"Why did you stop, Tim?" Kori tried to sit up from her seat to look over at Tim who seemed to be in a daze.

Cars began to honk that were impatiently waiting behind him, he had stopped in the middle of the road for no apparent reason. He just stared. Out into the street, nothing was there but the bare road waiting for him to continue his journey to the highway. Raven was quiet as well staring furiously at the road ahead of them as well.

Garfield waved a hand in front of Tim's face… he didn't blink. "Dude? Is anyone in there?" he continued to mock him.

Victor did the same to Raven… she didn't move a muscle what so ever. "D- Do you s- s- see that!" Tim stuttered fearfully pointing in the road a head of them. They all looked to where he seemed to be pointing but with no luck, they saw nothing.

"You can see that?" Raven snapped out of what appeared to be a trance.

"Holy Sh…" Tim gasped covering his mouth, his eyes widening from being fear stricken, his face grew pale and he looked horridly sick.

"Tim! What is of the matter?" Kori became overly concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong man? Tell us wont you?" asked Victor.

"Pedal to the Medal, Tim!" Raven leaned forwards and forcefully shoved her hand down on his right knee causing him foot to press against the gas pedal.

Tim gasped and took his hands away from the steering wheel to shield his face. Kori screamed as the car swerved in the left direction heading for an automotive. Gar took the wheel in the nick of time and turned back to the right path.

"Dude! What is up with you?" Gar said, still resuming his place in driving.

Tim continued in keeping his hands over his face as if something frightening were in his way. Gar pulled over to the side of the road which so happened to ironically be sitting next to the fading green sign reading 'route 666'. They stayed motionless and quiet ignoring the cursing drivers passing them by.

Raven broke the silence, "That's impossible… unless?" she rambled on talking to herself, her deep violet eyes couldn't focus on one thing, wandering about the car… almost as if she were literally looking for an answer.

"No. It's not impossible, Tim is being a freak. What's wrong with you!" Victor mocked.

"What the hell was that Tim?" Gar insisted.

"Stop this nonsense!" Kori yelled at the top of her lungs, demanding silence. Well she got it, Raven and the boy's stared at her as if she's never spoken before.

"It is no nonsense girl." Raven regained her control and confidence. "You saw it? …. Didn't you?" Raven stared at Tim who's mouth was dropped, eyes were watered, and he looked like he were to faint any second.

"That wasn't real" he mumbled. "That wasn't real, that wasn't real." He repeated, appearing that he was having a nervous break down (which he most likely was).

"It was real, whether you believe it or not…" For a moment she sat there, and oh what a sight was she, with no shoes but low black socks and a white thin hospital gown… for any fashion expert would be truly mortified with her outrageous clothing… but it's not like it was her choice. But it really didn't help for the fact that she was more than often dismissed as being serious. (anywho, going off topic) Suddenly her expression on her face changed, "You understand don't you? You believe what I'm telling you, isn't that right, Tim? That's why you saw that demon."

"Hold up! What demon?" Gar addressed.

"The one standing in the road, the one you couldn't see, the one I thought I could only see…but…it looks like I've been proven wrong. Do you realize, Tim that that was merely a small morsel of what reality really is." She smiled provoking him.

Gar's, Kori's, and Victor's attention was now stolen by Tim who had burst open the car door to lean out and began to retch, making horrid gagging noises. His attempt to vomit was poor… too weak perhaps. His hands which were supporting himself from falling out were sweaty and shaking uncontrollably. Raven stared in awe, somehow she was unaffected by the disturbing sight… she seemed to enjoy watching his attempt to relieve his stomach.

Kori looked out the window into the streets to see if any cars that were passing by took notice of Tim, a rather pathetic sight. She opened her door and got out, she kneeled down next to him. She cooed his name soothingly lulling his heaving actions. He seemed to calm down much more and he stopped at the attempt to vomit, but suddenly that became apparent that it was wrong. Gar and Victor were in a disturbed trance wincing every time that Tim heaved up vomit.

Suddenly the sky grew even darker than it had been before, the black clouds swirled in an unnatural way. This caught everyone's attention, even Tim's, Raven shuddered, she knew exactly what was happening. "It's time." She announced dully with no enthusiasm.

An eerie feeling rushed through everyone. "Time for what?" Gar stupidly commented, Victor slapped his palm on his forehead at the completely idiotic remark. "I hope its tea time." An unknown voice rose from the shadows next to the right of the car.

It was the man in the grey stripped suit, he had a cigar hanging at the corner of his mouth, he took it out and pressed the lit side forcefully against his palm putting the cigar out. He showed his palm to the teenagers, revealing grey scaled skin. He smiled maliciously at them… preferably to Raven… she frowned, making a snarling look….The game was on.

Okay! Finally, I am terribly sorry for taking so long. I hope you will forgive me! (pleads on knee's). Well please read and review, go ahead and go into details. I love really long reviews I don't care what it's about…okay maybe I do. But please tell me what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter will be very interesting…. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! Ahem. Anyways, thank you again for your patience.-darkkfaery


	5. READ ME

**PLEASE READ THIS… FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. HEH, NEVERMIND. BUT PLEASE READ ME!**

**Okay before I go on to chapter five, I want to tell you that next week I have a four day weekend from my ever so boring school. I'll be able to write more chapters and you will be satisfied… hopefully.**

**Another thing is that I'm not so worried at how my fifth chapter came out BUT some of you might be a little angry with me. How? Well as you know in my story, no one has powers but Raven, right? Well that's going to change in the up coming chapter. **

**The thing is, is that how they'll receive their powers some of you might be disappointed, but then again this is my story so if you don't likey then… too bad.**

**No I'm kidding, it's my story though… it's new and original, nothing like the series or the cartoon, that's exactly what I intend it to be.**

**I won't follow or plagiarize some one else's work because it 'follows the crowd' I'm nothing like that and neither are my stories.**

**Thank you for reading my author's note. My next chapter will come up sooner than you know it, it will rock your world… literally. Wow, I'm so bad at keeping my mouth shut at the next up coming chapters, this sucks you have no idea. But hey at least you have an idea of what's coming… I'm gonna go finish the chapter and shut my mouth now. Thank you once again. -darkkfaery**


	6. Keep Rolling

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews I am definitely into this right now. The chapter song is by Limp Bizkit. Oh! Before I go on with the story… some of you know that I started a new story! YAY! I'm so giddy right now, I'm glad that I'm taking this stuff seriously because I let my sister read this story and my new one called 'GriMm aLiCE iNdeEd', she thinks it's a grisly good idea. It's based on the game American McGee's Alice, and I'm going to include the Teen Titans in it, in my second chapter and on. Just thought I'd let you know if any of you were interested… and if you are, just save me as favorite author (cough). And you'll be able to get ALL me stories. (smiles) Anyways on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DC Comics, Cartoon Network, or… sadly Teen Titans. (yet)

Raven spoke short and to the point, "Get out of the car… now." She said to the others who just eyed her thinking she was completely out of her right mind, she wouldn't take her eyes off of the man outside the right rear window.

"You think you're going to get through hells gates without passing through me first? Ha! Fools you all are… especially you, Raven. Stupid girl, too slow enough to realize that my plans will go out as I want them… whether you like it or not. You will fail to save these pathetic friends of yours."

"No. I _know _that I will win… you, Balthazar are the fool. The jester doesn't see himself, you _will _let us through. And the past doesn't concern the past, nor the future. So let us pass." She said harshly.

She calmly opened Kori's side of the car and closed the door behind her. She kept her hand dragging along the black slick paint, walking around the car (and Tim's 'mess') eventually meeting with this mysterious 'Balthazar'. But to her, he was no mystery. She knew very well what he was, what he planned, and what his 'arrangements' were for her.

She looked down at her hands… what evil, cruel, heartless things she destroyed with those hands. 'You know, Raven. You are a bright young girl, and you deserve better than a life protecting these worthless humans. Come with me and you and _he _can share great many things.' He spoke through there thoughts.

'I will not risk again to share anything with him, so try if it pleases you to turn my choice in sides of this war. But I won't change my mind, as you know I'm a person who needs someone agile enough to figure me out, and no one has done that. He is not that person.' She leaned against Gar's side of the window. She smiled, feeling confident that things will go exactly according to plan.

"Be that as it may. But I still won't let you through…" He walked closer towards her, his greedy brown eyes consuming her body. "Not at least with out a fight. Let me tell you this Raven, somebody's going to get hurt." He smiled.

Gar swallowed hard, he had never been in this type of situation before… who had? "You know what? Your right, for once. Someone will get hurt… you." She said.

She turned around facing the car, "Get out now!" she demanded. The swirling clouds began to turn blood red, everything around them slowed down… cars that were speeding at least at seventy miles per hour, dragged to two miles. A bird that flew overhead, seemed to take minutes just to flap both wings at one time. Time had slowed down.

They stayed put not wanting to get out and face danger. "This isn't a game anymore, kiddos." Balthazar chuckled, he drowned himself in his laughter.

Raven couldn't take it anymore, "That proves that you are a fool. This has always been a game, and it always will be." Raven looked down at Gar's metallic chain connecting to his wallet, she yanked it off. He continued to laugh even harder at her attempt to threaten him.

"Hey? What are you doing?" he asked. She ignored him and wrapped a part of the end of the chain around her index and middle fingers. She held it up to her mouth and whispered something to it and blew softly against the cool metallic surface making it hot from the heat from her breath, she then whirled it over her head, lashing it at Balthazar who was busy laughing at her remark. It slashed him perfectly against his chin. His head was thrown to the right, he ceased the laughter and cracked his neck looking back to Raven. His skin was torn off, scarring the same grey scaled skin that was on his jaw line.

"Do you truly wish to see me as who I really am!" He boomed. "Then watch this kids." He seemed to whisper.

The teenagers remained in the car, but what they saw from their, was too much for details. Balthazar clenched his hands into a fist, so tightly that an evil energy surrounded them, almost like a haze near a fire is what it looked like. He grinded his teeth together smiling like a mad man, he crossed his fists over his chest making an 'X' and bent over, growling… and that turned into a horrid roar, nothing ever heard amongst human ears before, it was horrifyingly startling.

Kori gasped, throwing her arms around Tim, for a feeling of protection, Tim who didn't mind at all… actually enjoyed it, this completely took his mind off of being sick… but it definitely didn't take it off of Balthazar. Victor on the other hand watched in horror with a hand over his mouth, and Gar was glad that Raven was partially blocking his view, in fact he was more than pleased having an even greater view of something… or more specifically someone.

Balthazar threw his arms open tearing off all of his clothing, as well as his skin… the same grey scaly leather like skin replaced his old one, he was completely covered in almost a shell like thick outer layer. Huge raggedy, tattered, demonic wings sprouted out from his back, stretching from a long eternity of slumber. His eyes swirled into two black orbs, his teeth grew long and sharp, as well as his fingernails… or claws, his feet grew enormously into large and almost reptile like, his heels rose from the ground leaving him standing on his clawed toes. His face did not resemble of any human now, he had become what he always was… a demon.

"You think that that scares me, Balthazar? Think again!" Raven shouted.

"You foolish girl… how dare you say that, I'm the king of the shadows! Lord of gore! What nerve you have to say that, but it won't matter any more now, my kind shall reign your world calling it our own. And you will see that I am right, and that your betrothed will come for you… whether you like it or not." He snarled, they could barely understand him. His voice had changed as well, it had grew deep, raspy, almost as if two people were talking at the same time.

"Betrothed?" Garfield nearly shouted.

Raven turned around, looking into Gar's eyes… she couldn't help but want to ignore what he had said. Suddenly their was a change in his expression Raven just couldn't quite figure out.

"Look out!" Garfield managed to open the car door open. Raven turned to see Balthazar flying overhead. He swooped down straight for the car, fist at the ready.

"Get out quick!" she ordered. No one hesitated, they quickly rushed out in the nick of time before Balthazar crushed the car practically shattering the roof, caving it inside. Glass and metal chunks flew every which way.

"Noooo! Oh Dude! This isn't my freaking day is it!" Garfield ran both his hands through his blond, green tipped hair. He felt his heart lunge up into his throat, it certainly wasn't his day at all.

"Man, is your dad gonna kill you?" Tim mocked, still feeling a bit nauseous but he had the strength to put on a laugh and even laugh a little that Gar's step-dad probably would kill him.

"Don't fucking remind me, Tim." Garfield was in a pickle indeed, what was he going to say? He had a little accident with a demon. Yeah evil creatures from the pits of the underworld must have insurance… oh but don't worry it's just a dent, it'll pop out no doubt. Ha! He wished.

They gathered behind Raven, no questions asked. She was their savior indeed, she kidded them not.

"Raven? What now huh? You can't fight off that _thing_ with your bare hands?" Victor inquired.

She smiled looking at Balthazar as she said, "Watch me."

Balthazar was up for the challenge, any fool could see it in his furious eyes. "Harmless Bet. Do you remember dear Balthazar when you watched me as a child? We played this game for as long as I could remember… shall we play again, for old time's sake… or for the last time?" Raven taunted.

"There's one thing wrong with that, we shall play this game of yours forevermore, my dear sweet child." He landed quite gracefully on the ground before her.

"Good. For a moment I thought you might not have remembered." What he didn't know was that she was already playing the game. "Now, the bet is… if I win in a fight, no holding back what so ever, you will let us pass. If I lose..." she thought real hard, it had to have been something painfully risky, she knew more than well that Balthazar, her former friend, was always the risk taker, the life gambler… ever since she met him, she knew this.

"If I lose," She repeated. "You may keep their souls as pets… and mine as a trophy." She spoke in a monotone, referring to Tim, Gar, Kori, and Victor who were behind her.

"What was that?" Victor shouted.

"What are you doing, Raven?" Kori didn't want to exactly have her soul be gambled… who did?

"Deal." Is all he had to say. The bet was on.

'I hope she knows what she's doing.' Thought Gar, residing beside her now.

'Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing.' Once again she spoke through his thoughts, he still wasn't accustomed to this and hid behind Kori. Raven rolled her eyes.

What she didn't expect was a hard cold fist impale against her right cheek. She was thrown backwards into the teens behind her, knocking them down as well. They tried to support her up, seeing the already bruising cut against her pale cheek. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Dude that was so cheap!" Gar was furious… but not as furious as the look on Raven's face. Her eyebrows furrowed, she grinded her teeth together in pure rage. Her eyes glowed white and the blood on her cheek crawled back up into the wound, the gash closed. Kori gasped, clinging to Tim who once again didn't mind at all.

She rose up with ease and quickly paced over to Balthazar who bared a greedy smile on his evil demonic face. She was now standing face to face with this monster that towered at six feet tall over her, she didn't care, she knew the victory would be hers. He on the other hand thought differently.

They simply stared at each other waiting for someone to make the second move. She knew his anger was easily sparked, so she ignited it. She made a huge spit wad in her mouth and blew it out at his face, splashing perfectly against his left eye. He growled in anger, wiping it off his face and throwing it to the ground, Victor was having a hard time not laughing at the sight of a girl spitting at a demon… priceless.

She smiled viciously as he tried to hit her… swing after swing… miss after miss. It was exhilarating watching Raven dodge every punch he would throw, they cheered her on and cursed Balthazar down. This really pumped her up, racing her heart faster, jump starting her endorphins to an extreme. So far she had this bet in the bag… so far.

Balthazar had had enough, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards himself and picking her up, hanging her upside down. She struggled and swung her other leg at his face, striking it twice. He dropped her, Raven collided on her back roughly against the uneven cement, she leaned her upper back against the ground swinging her legs around in a circle, and jumping up to her feet.

"You had enough yet, Balthazar?" she asked walking towards the demon who was leaning towards the ground covering his face.

She got her fist ready to hit him when he dropped his hands showing a grin on his face. He forced out his wings full out and hit Raven shoving her back against the highway sign, bending it over. She grabbed the pole and yanked it out of the ground as if it were a small weed. Raven swung it at him with all her might only to have Balthazar catch it in his hands and pulled it from her hands, chucking it aside.

"You will not win, no matter what you think." He hissed, grasping her throat and lifting her off the ground up at least three feet. She struggled in the asphyxiation, but it was no use.

"See what I mean, Raven? You're too weak to be called a demon, not even half of one.

They stood not knowing what to do… what could they do? If Raven isn't even strong enough to get out of his grip, what were they to do about it, absolutely nothing. Well, that's what they thought.

Raven smiled, choking a bit, but she managed to grin. "You think the bet's over?... Well you thought wrong." She muffled, placing her hand atop his and pealing off his grasp from her throat, dropping her to the ground. She yanked his hand towards her and punched him in his gut, she turned and swung her foot at his throat, making him choke. She turned again and swung her foot even harder at his face. This threw him to the ground.

She then turned her head towards the shocked teenagers that she would soon call her friends, and spoke to them, her eyes turning a white again. She raised her hand to them and chanted, "From this peril you will be set free, so by the gifts from above shall present you from thee." She whirled her wrist and sent forth an energy that knocked all four of them down.

"What have you done?" Balthazar overheard, and was furious.

"Not what I did… but you." She pointed to the large gash on his bleeding chin he received from when Raven swung Gar's chain at him.

"What have you cursed me with you witch!" he covered his jaw line. She shook her head and smiled.

"Will you ever learn, dear Balthazar? I've taken some of my power, some of yours and with a little chant, I've done the most incredible thing that not even you could be capable of… and you would never guess who taught me. Your son, my betrothed, Malchior." She said.

"What!" Balthazar screamed at her.

"Yes. And look." She pointed to the teenagers who lied on the ground unmoving, until a black energy swirled around them, lifting them up and into the air.

The changes began.

Alright, go ahead and tell me EVERYTHING that's wrong. No I'm kidding. I know it's another dreaded cliffhanger, but I just love doing that but trust me the next chapter is going to be HELLA good, literally. So go ahead and press the itty bitty purplely button now that you read it, you can review it yay! –darkkfaery


	7. No Reason

**Author's Note: **Okay now! I've finally got the chance to have more updating time, which most likely means I'll be at home doing nothing but write and update my story…YAY! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last one, oh and last night I went to Halloween Haunt (freaking awesome) and I'm kind of tired… but the story SHALL GO ON, I SAY! Well anyhow, the song chapter is by Sum 41. But ANYWAYS, on with the story! dealy?… thing? Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or any of the songs I use for your entertainment… ha, that's a store.

"What have you done you stupid girl? What do I have to do to get it through that thick deranged head of yours, that everything you do is wrong?" Balthazar maliciously barked from the ground where he lied in pain.

Raven merely smiled at him and turned around observing her accomplishment, her monstrosity of a spell, her awakening and dawn of new people… her new friends.

The black swirling energy that lifted them, began to pulsate through their bodies, a volt like surge cursed throughout their veins, making them wince every time this happened.

Kori's dull red hair appeared to change into a glowing bright fire red, her skin complexion turned from tanned to a slight orange, and her once hazel eyes now glowed a vibrant green, they opened wide, lurking around herself not knowing exactly what was happening, she couldn't move neither could the others. Gar's skin began to change like Kori's… but it had began to fade from his hardly tanned skin to an abnormal green… his entire body had turned green and his ears grew pointed as well as his canine teeth. That was not the end; Victor began to change as well. His muscles began to bulk out, becoming steel and blue, as well as the right side of his face, he had become to look very much like something out of a science fiction movie… all of them did, except for Tim, but something peculiar was happening to him… but no one could put their finger quite on it.

"Look at them, Balthazar. Take a good long hard look, and tell me what you see." Raven mocked, and at the same time crossed her arms across her chest, praising her pride.

"I see filth." He hissed trying his best to stand up but no prevail came to him. His patience with Raven began to quickly run out, he couldn't take no for an answer from a half demon who possesses the ability to stop him.

She smiled at his pathetic limp body trying to move up and off from the ground. This was a sight she would remember for the rest of her life. But soon that thought had faded to a memory when Balthazar roared in a fury like no other. This was so loud and disturbing that the teens fell to the highway's uneven roadside with a thump. They quickly noticed their changes and began to panic, plucking at their new appearances with frustration.

Balthazar (now with no trouble at all) stretched out his wings, lifting himself up from the ground in which he was unstable to. He flew up and above the teens below him, smiling a horrid murky smile… he was up to no good, she could tell by the glare in his eyes.

He clenched his fists together so tightly that his claws punctured his palms, letting free dark blood run down the sides of his wrists. He slowly brought them together, (not touching but close enough) he leaned backwards into the nothingness of the air and screamed once again, Tim and the others placed their hands over their ears, excluding Raven who watched his every move, soaking in every detail.

The earth from where the highway route sign '666' now had began to split into two, the crack radiated a hot orange. And it split even wider heading straight for the dumbfounded teenagers. The earth started to shake and rumble in an abnormal way, Gar looked at Raven eyeing him what to do.

'Instinct's my dear friend, instincts. You are now different from what you once were, more powerful, more vengeful… all of you now possess your very own power ability, I advise you to use it wisely… don't worry, it will come to you when it is the right time.' She telepathically explained to him.

He somehow knew where she was coming from, but the only thing he lacked in this was patience. She explained the same exact thing to everyone else, without the villainous Balthazar knowing, this was a definite head start… but to what, they were going to find out.

The giant break in the ground split open, erupting fiery waves of steam, rank fumes, and an awkward sense of danger… perhaps even evil, yes, what an_ evil_ feeling that was indeed.

Raven lifted up her hand, signaling them to get up with much haste, in which they obeyed her signal, they gathered close to her once again but for some odd reason they felt no fear, none at all. Suddenly from the trench that Balthazar had made, numerous amount of lurking demons came crawling out of the pits of hell.

Raven smiled, "Thank you Balthazar, a friend you are! Your minions, ha! Just a few tiny pebbles in our path… our path in defeating you." She provoked.

"We shall see now won't we?" He replied flying up high and then swooping down into the crevasse disappearing from their very sight. Their main problem and enemy they all really had to worry about were the winged creatures charging after them.

Raven spoke loud and harshly, "This is where the rest of your lives start. So begin!" she commanded. She took charge right back at the demons, crashing head on into them, beginning to fight them with her bare hands.

"What the hell are we suppose to do? It's not like we know what to do… now that we're total FREAKS!" Gar was obviously unhappy about his change.

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to make the best of it now don't we?" Tim walked past them and joined Raven in defense.

Victor, Kori, and Gar stared in awe at his motivation, "Oh, fuck it we might as well." Victor said, finally giving in, walking towards Tim and Raven.

"Oh but I do not wish to fight, please Garfield will you not leave me? And stay here?" Kori mumbled.

"Pff… I'm not arguing with that." Gar agreed and stood next to his friend.

"Ugh! Do you not know what you are capable of, Kori?" Raven overheard their conversation, still fighting against the demons. Swiping a left hook at one of them and a right jab to another.

Tim looked like he had a hard time against them, a real hard time. He still had no change like the others, he truly wished he could be able to be capable of some sort of extraordinary power. He pathetically didn't have anything worth a price but a good punch. As he was struggling to pull one off of his leg, two other's took advantage of this and pounced on him, scratching and pulling at his clothes and skin. Raven was far to busy to notice this and Victor was having trouble himself, but the metallic armor for a body truly came in handy.

Kori saw this and gasped… she couldn't stand it anymore, she wouldn't just watch from the sidelines anymore, she wouldn't cringe in fear… she took action. Kori huffed to the battle area leaving Gar confused at the same spot. She pulled up her sleeves in extreme anger, her eyes glowed a brilliant green that practically lit the scene.

Raven took notice of this and grinned… it had begun. Kori grabbed one of the demons that were choking Tim, she had picked him up by the throat. She shouted, "You will not harm him!"

Kori formed her right hand into a fist and it became infused with a green shimmering light. She growled, lunging her hand at it's deformed face, unknowing to what great energy her fist had… literally took off half of the demons head. It fell limply to the floor, dead. The other demons on Tim took notice of this and scampered off of him.

"Are you alright, Tim?" She still was in shock at Tim possibly being hurt than of what she had just done. His mouth was dropped, staring at her confused.

"What the crap, Kori! Where the hell did that come from?" Gar was confused as well, something had happened to them indeed… he joined them in the battle, yearning to know what his ability was.

"Dude! I so want to do that! Teach me!" Gar pleaded.

"Uhhh? I'm not quite sure how I even did that?" She rubbed the back of her neck in frustration.

"Rage… your abilities are triggered by emotions, remember that!" Raven spoke blindly as she was too focused on the treacherous demons. Kori took notice of this and nodded, she now knew at least what her special abilities were.

"Whoa, wait a minute how come she has 'powers' and I don't" Garfield continued to whine and complain. No one listened to him, they were far too busy with fighting off the demons.

"Kori! Watch out!" Victor shouted from aside her, a demon approached from behind her and grabbed a hold of her legs, keeping her from struggling away.

With no knowledge of how _exactly _she ignited her 'powers', she was helpless, but then again maybe not. She threw away all negative thoughts about not knowing how to spark up her powers and gained a powerful sense of courage and confidence. With that that alone she was able to easily pluck off the demon, which was causing her legs to now bruise in such a tight grasp. She threw it aside into a time frozen car, and it burst through the front window, crashing all the way through the rear window, it skidded a few meters from the car, unmoving.

Kori had picked up the fighting more quickly than she ever thought she would be capable of doing in her entire life, she enjoyed every single moment and wasted not a second in regret.

From a close distance, a loud high pitch screech sounded off, causing a bright blue light to emit the scene. This caught everyone's attention, including the demonic creatures… It was Victor, his whole entire left hand had turned into a canon type of gun, it had shot a complete row of dozens of demons, making them squeal in petrified pain. Victor looked shocked at the line of demised evil creatures, then to his arm which now switched back to his metallic coated arm, and hand. He smiled, "Oh yeah!"

"Dude! That so isn't fair!" now Garfield was filled with fury.

He stomped towards the fight zone and pulled up his sleeves in anger and frustration. He walked over to one of the injured demons that Victor had shot. He swung his foot at its stomach and hit it perfectly, causing it to tumble over.

"Ha! Finally, I'm helping you guys. See?... In your fugly face demon…" Gar was happy at his accomplishment, that's what he thought. The demon crawled back onto its feet standing up and extending out its wings, it conjured a mocking grin.

"Uhh… guy's? A little help over…HERE!" not even having enough time to finish his sentence, the demon he kicked grabbed the collar of his jacket and lifted him up into the air above everyone.

Some other demons watched and laughed in a growl-like chuckle, three of them flew up, joining the demon carrying Gar from his talons. Garfield struggled to be let go and when the demon did, he fell tumbling towards the earth. Another demon caught him by his ankle and from there they tossed him about in the air.

"Hey! Someone! Help!" It sounded like he had a hard time speaking properly… no doubt because of the air tossing.

Raven looked up from the scene and saw he was in need of help, she looked back down and a demon slashed his claws across her right shoulder. She winced, touching the bloody wound, the demon watched this. Raven grabbed it by it's collar bone and spun it around, she dug her nails into it's marrow-like wing that was engraved into it's back and she put her right foot in between the wings and she growled pulling back as hard as she could, ripping out the demonic creature's flying tools, making blood gush out onto her face and hospital gown. The creature wailed, squirming around on the floor in agony. She spit at it in disgust.

"Hey! Look at Gar!" Victor pointed up to the blood red sky.

The others turned their attention to the teenager above them. Gar swung his foot at the demon's face that had a hold of him, causing it to drop him. He tumbled and made a summersault in mid-air forming into a green pterodactyl.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Tim asked himself.

Everyone's attention (including the now few demons) was stolen by the air born fight up in the sky. His long sharp beak ripped and tore at the demons faces, even plucking a few eyes out at the same time. Now the four demons in the sky, heading straight towards the earth. Gar flew down following them, twirling gracefully before he landed, turning back to his human form. He landed, crouching on all fours, staring at his hands in disbelief at what just happened.

The silence didn't last for long, "Woo Hoo! Hell Yeah!" Garfield celebrated, jumping up in a victory dance.

"Umm…Gar?" Tim glanced at his blood covered mouth and chin, rubbing his own, hinting Gar he had something on it.

Gar stopped his dance and wiped his mouth, suddenly he stopped smiling and looked at his fingers which were smeared with blood. His eyes dilated in disgust and horror, he made a sick face and ran to the side of the street, bending over and throwing up the salty taste in his throat… 'So much for celebrating' he thought sickly, gagging and puking some more.

Kori and Raven fought off the last demon by a combo of Raven's powerful punches and Kori's illuminated energy fists. The mob of demons were destroyed, eliminated… all of them. Raven cracked her neck, relieving some pain and walked over to Gar who now was just sprawled out next to the curb, incredibly weak from forcing himself to vomit the last remains of demon blood in his system. She sat down next to him and smiled at him in comfort. He waited and expected for her to comfort him and acknowledge his bravery… Ha! How he thinks.

"Nice gouging by the way." She complemented, but to him was just a reminder of the sick things he did, making him sick again, lunging back to the street again for relief of his stomach again. She chuckled at his weak sense of liking gore, she patted his back a few times and stood up walking towards the others.

"Hell awaits us you know?" she reminded the tired teens.

"I'd be surprised if it didn't." Victor said, he focused on his metallic body.

"This is quite alarming." Kori referred to her new powers. Since her physical changes she seemed to toughen up as the girl she once used to be. But she didn't mind at all.

"It should be. Now that, some of you know what it is." She looked down at Tim's feet.

"I don't mind. I can wait, I have the patience for it." Tim reassured everyone. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, we're going to hell." Said Raven in a comical tone.

"Why?" Gar moaned from the ground. He was seen lying on his back with his left arm and leg hanging off of the edge of the curb.

"Because. The end of the world is closer than you think, and we're going to stop it. Stop _him, _my father. Known as the sixth devil from some religions, but it won't matter because we're going to stop him from bringing forth the apocalypse." Raven said, looking at the enormous crack in the earth.

"Yay. I'm excited, how about you?" Garfield dully said putting his hands over his face, still feeling nauseous.

Thank you for reading my B-E-A-utiful story. Hope I didn't bore you with the violence, ha, I love violence. Anywho, go ahead and review the little chapter please, and be ready for me new chapter that will explode your puny little earth monkey minds. Hehe. Thank you. –darkkfaery


	8. Body Crumbles

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews peoples, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter… I've got plenty more for you, and once again I'm very sorry about the long updates I'll try my very best to do better. The chapter title is by Dry Cell, the song is so freaking awesome, you have no idea… check it out. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or Cartoon Network.

"It'll get a bit hot down here, if you didn't notice already." Raven reminded the tired teenagers.

They had already been walking down the uneven pits of hell for some time now, entering through the giant split in the earth. Fumes of what seemed to be rank dead animals filled the thick musky atmosphere. Kori covered her mouth and nose with the long sleeve of her shirt, stumbling over a few black volcanic rocks.

"Very funny, Raven. That's really gonna get us motivated to help you." Victor said tripping over some rocks as well.

"It's not like you have a choice you know?" Raven mocked in a sing song voice, twirling around in a circle stretching out her arms to the cavernous ceiling. They stared at the mad girl with envy… wishing they would be as happy as she was.

"Is it just me or is it that every time we go further down it gets hotter?" Gar asked wiping off sweat dripping down the sides of his face.

Every one ignored him they knew it was the truth. It got hotter with every step they took down the steep slope heading to what looked like something hazy, tall, dark figure from a distance. What lied ahead of them was a mystery, but they knew it wasn't going to be an easy goal… perhaps another complication.

"Umm, Raven? May I ask you a question?" Kori seemed to hesitate, walking beside her. It was very obvious indeed that all of them still feared her, she provoked them with her raging violet eyes alone but there was something behind them that was kind and warm.

"Sure why not?" Raven turned to her, now the two girls walked side by side.

"Well, I'm a bit confused you see." Kori started, inhaling in deeply.

"I'm listening." Raven tuned in carefully, crossing her arms paying close attention to her words.

"Back at the subway, when we first met you. Why did you choose to fight us if you knew that we were all going to end up here?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I told you, everything happens for a reason. I fought you guys because I knew that if I did, we would end up here fighting off my father. I truly need all the help you guys can give me, I won't be able to defeat my father alone… What a fucking father he is!" she huffed in anger.

"Yes, that is odd for your father to dislike you so much but since he is a demon… I can see why," said Kori, now rolling up her sleeves. The climate had become to a point which it was unbearable.

Raven nodded her head in agreement she looked back at the boys who were having trouble trying to walk down the path alone, tripping and stumbling over their own feet. She chuckled at the sight.

"Raven… What happened to you in the subway?" Kori asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but then she remembered, "Oh you mean when I began to convulse?" Kori nodded.

"I don't fully know why, but since I'm… well… a tad bit loony I guess you could say, I suppose my demonic side is trying to take advantage of the mortal side of me. Who knows? Maybe even a change… it took seven years for me to figure out my ability of strength and my entire life so far to find out about my telekinesis." She said.

Kori understood what she meant, curving her light pink tainted lips into a smile. But when she turned from looking at Raven to ahead of her, she gasped in fear her eyes widening, coming to a halt.

"Why'd you stop Kori, keep walking, it's getting too damn hot." Gar ordered.

He looked at the reason why Kori stopped walking, before the teenagers was a tall, thick slanting wooden door with a huge plank keeping it locked. They tried to see where the door stopped above themselves but there seemed to be no end, towering endlessly towards the ceiling.

"Whoa, check this out guys!" Garfield motioned to two giant vicious gargoyles guarding the door. "Dude this is so cool! They almost look real!" he reached out to touch the one on the right of the door, before he did Raven snatched his finger which was about to caress the gargoyles pierced nose.

"Would you be surprised if they _were _real?" Raven scolded.

At that very moment both of the creature's eyes swirled a glowing crimson red, Gar gasped leaping back and behind Raven trembling in a cat form. "Hmm those powers fit your personality." She mocked.

"Hey!" he shouted standing up as his human self, but as he did that the gargoyles shook themselves showering pebbles of hot granite everywhere.

"Keep down that ruckus!" One of them bellowed, huffing steam out his nose.

"Yes, or we shall not let you pass into hell!" The other gargoyle made a face of disgust as if he never seen humans before.

Gar hid behind Raven again covering for dear life. Raven rolled her eyes and walked towards the great massive stone creatures.

"Let us through please, I've got some issues with Trigon the Terrible that need to be solved." She stated standing stiff, very confident before the two guardians.

"Ah… I see." One of them looked down shamefully.

"Yes, I hear he's conjuring up a notorious plan… so evil that no human can bare such evil knowledge, so turn back… Now I say!" the other snarled, looking if he were about to leap off his perch to pounce on them at any moment of the given time.

"Oh I guess we're outta luck, let's go!" Gar breathed quickly turning around, just to bump into Victor. He looked up and saw the serious expression on his face… he played it off and sulked back to where he was standing before.

Raven clenched her fists in absolute anger, gritting her teeth together as well. She stomped towards the gargoyle that was swishing its boney tail sarcastically. With out hesitation she grabbed it by its left horn and jerked it to her face.

"Look here! Are these the eyes of a human? I don't think so! So if I were you I'd be letting us pass because if you don't I'll make you suffer until you beg for mercy!" she glared scornfully at the stone creature who showed little care of what she said.

"Ha! I'd like to see that!" he dared.

The other gargoyle shook it's head and chuckled to himself at the bet… he knew Raven, their were only few in the underworld who didn't know her name, she was that notorious, they called her not by her name but referred her as the decaying fallen angel, the bittersweet daughter of Trigon.

She stood up and smiled vigorously, arching her left brow.

"Is that a bet I smell?" She inquired as the other teenagers shuffled back a little giving her extra room.

The gargoyle took notice of this and thought things over, beginning to back down… but of course too stubborn to realize she was more than a challenge he threw away the hint that she was more of a complication than he would think and stood up, jumping down from his stone perch.

"How you'll regret this." The gargoyle growled at her face.

Before he could do anything, she shoved her palm up against his pierced nose and turned quickly kicking his torso causing him to spin around. She got a hold of his tail with both hands and climbed atop his spiny back and wrapped his long wiry tail around his neck. She sat on his shoulders grabbing his horns for support from the thrashing and bucking, Raven pulled and pulled strangling him. Soon he was out of breath and fell to the ground motionless… out cold.

She leaped off of him and dusted off her dirty hospital gown. "Yeah… I really regretted that." The thin girl walked passed the other gargoyle slipping him a dirty look… then a courteous smile.

They passed through the door and entered a completely different domain. It was cooler but still hot and uncomfortable. The walls were not only fiery orange but an illuminating flicker of green and white sparked the underground fortress. They traveled down a steeper slope and stonier path, but they managed. After an hour of walking they now were passing a narrow pathway… it became dark. They were now blind with no light at all, Tim suggested something to Raven.

"Hey doesn't Kori have her powers? I mean her hands earlier they glowed green, that could be our guided light down here right?" he said, feeling like he was talking to no one.

"That's her choice… but if I were you, I'd keep with the dark… they're some nasty things down here." Her shadowy figure looked down to the side.

Tim urged Kori to use her powers… she did. What they found was something very unexpected even though Raven warned them. They realized they were not only walking just a narrow path but a stone bridge… and beside them were hideous little creatures jumping up next to the sides, scratching and clawing at both sides.

Kori gasped and stumbled back a bit, tripping over a rock and nearly falling over the edge if Tim wasn't there. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to himself, she hugged him tightly.

"Good thing you were there man." Victor said appreciating his friend.

"Yeah I know." Garfield added.

Raven shook her head and smiled.

"Umm… I wasn't. I was behind Raven… Kori's way back here." He motioned to Raven then Kori.

"Reflexes… your gaining control Tim." Raven stated. "Come on we need to get across before these mini bastard demons find a way to get up here.

The others followed quickly behind her… preferably Garfield. This was getting on her nerves but she knew why, she simply rolled her eyes at the immature teenager that just 'happened' to brush his hand against hers every so often. She decided to do something about it.

"Garfield?" Raven asked still walking down the path.

"Yeah?" he looked flustered.

"Do me a favor would you? It's nothing big… just something simple. You can handle that right?" She tempted him.

He gulped, Gar knew her little games already. "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

She stopped and pointed above her, "Can you get that for me?" It was hard to see but after a moment of focusing he found a small white blob on the cavernous ceiling.

"That's all?" he asked, it was more simple than he thought, she nodded and began to giggle. "Sure!... umm.. I forgot how I turned into an animal. Hehe." He rubbed the back of his head.

She laughed at his pathetic mind and shook her head, "I guess it's too much for you to handle… you could of told me that in the first place Gar." She continued to smile at the mind game.

"What!... ugh… Wait a minute, let me think." He rubbed his chin.

"Don't hurt yourself." Victor mocked.

"Shut up!... wait that's it! I thought about it!" He closed his green eyelids shut and pictured a humming bird. Before he knew it he was already half way to the ceiling, proud of his intelligence.

"And your making him do this because?" Kori was confused.

"Watch and learn from his mistakes." Said Raven whose head was facing the ceiling, the others joined her.

He pecked at the small white goop until it fell, hurling towards the ground. He quickly morphed into a falcon and swooped down, scooping up the untainted blob before it hit the ground. He changed back to his human state and held the gooey mess.

"Ugh! What do you want this for?" he stuck his tongue out, squinting one eye, shoving it towards Raven.

"He's yours now… annoying little bugger that one." She chuckled and continued her way down the bridge.

"He?... What are you talking about?" Gar sprinted to her side.

"Look… if you wanna cuddle or get close to something. Use that." She pointed to the now moving jell-o like glop. He blushed and looked down at the goo, laughing a bit.

"Ahhh! Guy's! It's alive, It's gonna eat me!" he waved the goop around that was sucking on his wrist. He ran around in circles thinking it would make it dizzy and it would come loose… but the only outcome out of that was making _himself _dizzy.

"It won't hurt him… let's keep moving." She reassured them.

"Are you quite sure, Raven? He looks… distressed." Kori recognized Garfield who was slamming the blob into the floor, the third time he hit it against the floor the white blob squirmed up his arm causing to slam his own hand into the floor, he squealed in pain.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She turned around.

"Whoa… ew, gross! Look at this you guy's!" They paid no attention to him until he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey that tickles! Look it! That goopy stuff came off of him!" he motioned to the pale worm like creature with black beady eyes.

"Congratulations." Raven mocked.

They continued to walk until they met another door, similar to the one before. Raven took a deep breath in and exhaled out.

"You guy's ready?" she turned around facing her friends.

They nodded, all except Garfield who was too occupied with the creature cradled in his arms, "I think I'll call you Silky!" he tickled its soft belly.

Tim placed a hand over his face in embarrassment.

"This is it you guy's… the moment we've been waiting for." Raven opened the door…

Ahhhhh! I know this chapter took forever for me to write but I feel it's pretty good compared to my other ones. Now that you've read my story please do me the favor of reviewing it… p-p-pwease? Next chapter will hopefully come out sooner, once again sorry for the long ass delay. –darkkfaery


	9. Bittersweet

**Authors Note: **Thanks again for the reviews I know my updates are just ruining the story but I SHALL try harder. I've just really been caught up with school and my boyfriend… yeah but I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! Ahem, anyways let's get back on track with the story huh? …Oh yes! I almost forgot, the chapter song is by HIM. Oh how I've got many surprises in store for you guy's in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **wow I haven't done this in a WHILE… hehehe. I don't own Teen Titans, DC Comics, or Cartoon Network… but I damn wish that I did, okay enough babbling.

She forced the doors open to be blinded by a white gleaming light. Raven shielded her eyes with her hands and clamped her teeth together being nervous. Silky had hid in Garfield's gray hood and shivered while the others covered there faces as well. As the light faded, Raven peaked out from her arms and found something she thought she'd never want to see again.

"Hello, sweet Raven." A soothing mellow voice rose before the girl.

A boy with long snow white hair and electric blue eyes smiled courteously. His eyebrows furrowed and the sweetness in his eyes turned into rage. He swung his fist at her and struck her square on her right cheek.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Garfield rushed to her side but he knocked her out cold, falling in Gar's arms.

"I suppose this is the moment she was talking about." Kori angrily hissed through her gritted teeth, her eyes swirling a vibrant glowing green.

"Who are you?" Tim demanded an answer.

"I am Malchior the great, son of the fallen angel Balthazar. And I'm Raven's betrothed, soon to be my queen of the fiery underworld. We _will_ reign all, no matter how hard you try and save your pitiful worthless lives." Malchior circled where Gar held Raven on the floor.

He lifted her weak limp chin while Garfield watched in anger and _jealousy. _Malchior smiled faintly and whispered a chant in which was another language. Garfield gasped Raven had done something like this earlier he remembered, he had to take action. He sat up and morphed unexpectedly into a prowling green panther, he growled leaping over Raven's body and attacking Malchior. Malchior summoned his hands together creating a white gray energy and threw it at Gar, knocking him off and sending him to the cave wall.

The others saw he was in need of help but Malchior took notice of this and would not allow it. He focused his large blue eyes on the friends and formed a white glowing cage surrounding them. Tim slid at a halt from running and began to try and hit and break the barrier as well as Victor and Kori but no prevail.

"It is the green one that has challenged me and it is he who will take and accept this alone." Malchior stood up from the ground and dusted his black pants.

Garfield saw his chance and took it leaping on him as a boa, wrapping his slimy body around his neck, constricting him with great power. Malchior stumbled around on the rocky heated floor trying to ease off the reptile, he fell hard on his knees against the ground and he knelt over gasping desperately for air. Suddenly a rumble shook the walls and from the pits of some heated craters crawled out hundreds of flocking demons.

They rallied and squealed for Malchior to get up; Victor saw this and was furious.

"Come on Gar! Keep it up man he's almost down!" Victor cheered, Kori clapped her hands in approval and Tim smiled… victory was near enough to smell, but not as close as they thought.

Malchior began to beat on Gar's sides repeatedly, he turned back to his human form falling in front of Malchior who was coughing from lack of air supply, Garfield grabbed his sore aching ribs and struggled to get up. Malchior on the other hand easily stood and looked down at Garfield.

"Worthless mortal! How dare thee!" He spat, kicking Gar's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Tim winced as well as the others "Get up Gar! Come on, don't let him beat you!" Tim coached.

Garfield remained on the floor hugging his gut in pain, spitting up saliva and blood. Malchior saw this and smiled, wiping the sweat off his chin with the backside of his hand. He walked around Gar, circling him meeting his front side, the demons jumped and cried in an uproar, squawking aloud.

Malchior threw his hands behind his head and again summoned his power and forced it down at Gar, the brilliant light lit up the dark damned room. As the dust cleared Kori covered her mouth at the pain that would have been for Garfield. Malchior looked down at the floor but found no victim, his eyes enlarged wandering around himself for Gar.

"Hey! Pretty boy!" a voice echoed to his side, he turned and found a green tail whack against his torso flinging him across the ground.

Gar switched back and smiled, "Try that on for size!"

He quickly morphed again into a rhino and rammed into him. Malchior groaned in pain and the demons grew enraged, pounding on the walls and floor.

"Yes! Glorious!" Kori giggled jumping up and down as Victor and Tim high fived each other.

"I bet you five bucks Gar nails another one on whitey." Tim nudged Victor.

"I don't know man, he's on a roll but for how long do you think he'll last?" Victor urged.

"Hmm… I say the next punch is Gar." Tim smiled reaching down in his pocket for his wallet.

"Ha! Gar, nail a full on punch? Yeah, right!" Victor scoffed.

They turned their attentions to the fight and as Malchior rose up slowly from the ground Gar grew into a large ape, swatting the side of his face, knocking him down again.

Tim smiled and held out his hand towards Victor, he mumbled something and reached in his pocket and slapped five dollars on Tim's palm, Kori shook her head and rolled her eyes.

As Gar went for another swing something from behind grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. Garfield looked and found Balthazar he gasped, his eyes dilating at the horrific morbid sight of the demonic creature. Balthazar grabbed a tight hold of his shirt and chucked him into a crowd of demons knocking them down.

"Get up and fight boy!" Balthazar commanded. Malchior wiped the spit from the corners of his mouth and angrily forced his weak tired body up from the dirty ground.

The demons scampered away as both Malchior and Balthazar strutted towards Gar's trembling body.

"Pick him up for me would you?" Malchior requested.

"Oh no. Don't you even dare!" Victor voiced out but no one seemed to listen but Kori.

"What? What will he dare to do?" Kori pleaded for an answer… she got it.

Balthazar picked him up by his arms from behind and Malchior fused his hands with his magic and began to strike and beat his sore body. Gar moaned in pain and anguish, coughing and breathing heavily, his lips were smeared in his own blood. He couldn't take much more… any longer and he would be in trouble.

"Hey! What happened to only between you and Gar's challenge? You mutt!" Tim yelled.

"Keeping your word has nothing to do with this matter." Balthazar scolded his son, forcing him to ignore him.

He continued hitting and pounding at his weak body, Garfield shut his eyes tightly and wished for it to end, he couldn't change he was in far too much agony.

"Let him go!" Kori yelled hitting the white cage with her green fiery bolts.

Balthazar shook his head and jerked Gar's body away from Malchior and he lifted him up farther and dug his long monstrous nails in his back. Garfield groaned through his teeth and struggled to get free from his hold, but he was far too strong. Malchior saw his weakness and went for it, blow after blow he hit him, it was painful even to watch. The others stood still not saying anything, they sensed something bad.

Then as Malchior readied himself to hit again someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and found Raven with scorned eyes. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from his feet and off the ground, a black energy swirled around her feet, he struggled and tried to use his powers but somehow Raven stopped them as her eyes glowed white. She let her hand slip from his throat but he remained in mid air, floating graciously. His throat turned red and his pale face grew purple, she smirked.

Balthazar carelessly dropped Gar and aided to his son but he pulled and jerked at him but no prevail… nothing worked.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, holding her hands amid the air as Malchior was hurled into a large stone by black giant claws.

Balthazar rushed to his side as Raven knelt down to Gar and bit her lip, he lied motionless with a painful expression left on his grim sodden face. She felt great pity, she closed her eyes and placed her hands against his chest and wrist… no pulse. She gasped, the torturous beating took its toll.

"What's wrong with him Raven?" Tim asked worriedly.

Raven gave him a look of great remorse and turned back to Gar who lied dead in front of her. She placed her hand on his cold bruised cheek and a few tears slipped from her deep violet eyes. They knew, Kori put her arms around herself and shook her head in disbelief, crying.

Raven mournfully raised her hand and with her great new ability broke her friends free from the condemning trap. They rushed over and Tim looked over to Balthazar who was shaking Malchior who was coming to.

"No… he can't be, can he?" Kori cried, not helping the overwhelming emotions.

Raven slipped her hand on Gar's hand and raised it to her chest, "I promised you all… I would protect you." She tried her best to keep back the burning tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, her chest felt a horrid sharp pain and her stomach twisted and contorted in the most awful ways anyone could imagine. She felt guilty and alone.

"I'm sorry, Garfield… I'm so… so very sorry. I won't ever forgive myself." She comforted his corpse.

She slowly rested her head on his chest and cried, she felt so numb and unreal to not keeping her promise. The others felt her sorrow, Tim comforted Kori who sulked and wept but not as violently and loud as Raven's tragic sobs. Her warm salty tears appeared to melt through Gar's bloody torn shirt, the tears did nothing.

The demons turned to one another and began to feel ashamed even for heartless cold blooded monsters. Their heads drooped and Malchior watched Raven weep for her friend… he didn't understand at first but then came to a conclusion and shoved his father from his side.

"Finish them off my son." He barked.

Malchior shook his head, "No… I have no betrothed… I have no love… I have no dignity. What do you have to say about that? I've done wrong things, can't you see that?" he motioned the crowded teenagers. Silky managed to crawl and worm his way up Kori's shoulder and he snuggled up sorrowfully against her neck, watching his cold lifeless owner.

Balthazar began to say something but even that held him back, his own son telling him.

He shook it off, "No! What are you talking about, don't let their appearance fool you! We are the damned, forced to do the things _her _father tells us to do. We will be greatly…"

Malchior cut him off "Just shut up and listen to yourself father!... Trigon doesn't force you to do anything! Do what you must… and I'll do what I'll choose. So choose." Malchior stood up and walked over to the others who over heard everything.

He looked back at his emotionally confused father and gave him warm comforting eyes.

Raven looked up from Garfield to Malchior, "Go ahead… Do it. I deserve whatever your punishment is to me." He looked down awaiting his doomed end of immortal life.

Raven sniffled a bit and stood up, "Of course you deserve it Malchior…" She looked at him and waited for a few minutes, she knew he wanted an end… and she also knew that wasn't the worst punishment she could think of. Raven grabbed him by the shirt and kicked him in the groin, he yelped not expecting that and slumped to the ground.

"Definitely deserved knocking some sense into you for once." She told him as he nodded slowly in pain on the floor.

Suddenly the ceiling shook violently, and a swirling red and orange vortex appeared. A huge red demonic man with white long hair and four yellow vicious eyes pounced down to the ground towering towards the ceiling.

He chuckled, "Ah daughter, I thought I'd never see a worthless hybrid such as you again." His voice boomed and growled.

She looked up to her father with wet red eyes, "Please… Give me a chance…"

"No!" his voice echoed so loudly the ends of the tunnels nearly collapsed.

"Do you think I will spare your little pet's life? Ha! How you think child!"

"He's not my pet… he's my friend." She looked down at him. The others looked at her and understood, she truly cared for them.

"Friends? _You? _Actually make friends with humans? I'd like to see the day!" Trigon mocked, ridiculing his only daughter.

"We are." Victor backed her up placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Kori weakly smiled.

"All of us, whether you think so or not Raven's our friend. Go ahead and cast her out… but not while we're here." Tim spoke with his fists at the ready.

"We will defend your daughter, our friend." Kori's anger rose up in her throat as she lifted her hands which were surrounded with a hot green energy.

"We've got your back, Rae." Victor aimed his cannon arm at her father.

He looked down and put his hands together and mockingly clapped, "Lovely… quite touching indeed." Trigon snickered.

Raven's eyes opened and blinked out the blinding tears that blurred her vision, she sat up and looked at the people behind her… her friends.

"Show you are worthy enough to fight me." Trigon requested.

"No… It's about time _I _did something." Balthazar stepped up in front of Garfield's body.

"How dare you double cross me! And a faithful servant I thought you were!" Trigon bellowed.

"We both know what will happen when I turn the tables and submit a good deed." Balthazar spat at him, the others were utterly confused.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed and snarled.

"Watch me, Trigon." Balthazar stepped forward to the challenge.

"Father?" Malchior inquired, something was wrong to him.

Balthazar motioned him to stay back, he did. Even Raven was confused by this… what was going on that they didn't know about?

Balthazar raised his clawed hands and emitted a strange glowing light from them. The bright vibrant light lit the room causing the demons to rush out of sight, cowering into the darkness. Trigon even himself stumbled back a bit, the ground quaked as he did.

"No! You filth for a demon!" Trigon the terrible shielded his eyes and bit back down, slouching to his knee's, the light weakened him.

"There's one thing you need to know Trigon! As far as I know demons are filth!" Balthazar cursed his own.

He looked back to his son with regret, "I'm sorry Malchior I never realized this… but I need you to protect all of your loved ones for me." Balthazar amazingly shed a tear.

Malchior was confused, terribly confused indeed. Raven spoke up, "What are you doing?"

"Only an act of sacrifice from a demon out of pure love can replace a mortal life." Balthazar faintly smiled.

"No… father, please. I beg of you." Malchior wept, pleading for him not to leave his life.

Raven and the others watched the incredible display of devotion, hoping in their hearts this was true.

"Malchior… my son, take this as an opportunity to find yourself… who you were supposed to be. The mortal you should have been. I was wrong, and I thank you for helping _me _save me from myself… I'll see you in the next life, Malchior." Balthazar winked at them, turning his back to them.

He pulled in all of the blinding energy towards his chest and shoved it out to Trigon. He wailed in agony and fell into the dark abyss of the floor… along with Balthazar. The dust and wind left, and the room was restored to its normal grey dismal color.

"W-what happened?" Kori feared for her friends.

"Look! Gar's coming to!" Tim alerted them.

They faced the floor and found Garfield's eyelids flutter, he coughed and weakly looked at his friends. They stayed quiet for a moment wondering if this was a dream or for real.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Garfield asked as if in a daze, he propped his elbows behind him for support.

"Your okay!" Tim shouted.

Kori leaped at him flinging her arms around his shoulders, "You have joined us again! Oh how we thought you would leave us forever!"

"Yeah man, we thought you were a goner!" Victor hi fived Garfield.

"You had us worried dude, even ask Raven." Tim nodded, looking down at Raven who was blushing madly, pressing out the creases on her bloody hospital gown, pretending she didn't hear.

Garfield saw this and smiled, "You were concerned?... about… me?... nah!" he joked, as Silky leaped off of Kori's head and onto Garfield's.

"I… was." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?" Gar cupped his hand behind his ear.

"I was." She spoke up louder.

"Sorry I must he deaf or something I can't hear you at all." He pretended to clean out his ear for earwax.

"I was concerned about you!" She yelled, turning even more red.

"Well, well, well Ravey! Looks like _someone _was heart broken by the looks of your eyes." Garfield pointed at her barely running mascara.

She quickly wiped it off, "What ever."

Tim laughed at this, he knew something was going on between the two, they had fought ever since they first met. Then a brilliant idea shot through his head, he smiled widely and bent down to Gar's level on the floor and whispered something in his ear. Garfield's eyes grew wider and wider as Tim finished, Gar rubbed his hands together as if he were an instigator.

"You know Raven, I think you really owe me one big time since I stood up for you." His eyebrows perked up sensationally.

"And how would I repay you I wonder?" She wished she hadn't of said that, something fishy was going on.

Garfield batted his eyelashes and puckered his full green lips.

"Oh no! I don't think so." She turned away folding her arms.

He pouted and looked down, hurt.

"Come on Raven, you know you wanna!" Victor teased raising his eyebrow.

"Yes Raven we wish to see this!" Kori jumped up in excitement, Tim nodded in agreement.

"Yes Raven, It would be… interesting to see you put your lips on a snot colored mortal." Malchior even teased, Raven looked back at him and smiled.

"Hey!" Garfield turned and glared at Malchior.

He shook his head and turned around and unexpectedly Raven kissed his cheek. Heat immediately rose to his face and his body grew limp again. He smiled heartily and looked at the ceiling, daydreaming and forgetting just about everything, then he snapped out of the trance hypnotic-like state and looked back to Raven.

"Hey, I didn't want it on my cheek." He pushed her buttons.

"Don't even…" she began.

He gave her warm, wet, puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. Raven rolled her eyes and shrugged. She leaned in and closed her eyes, she softly and gently placed her lips against his. What she didn't expect was that he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, he held her protectively and leaned her backwards. She muffled, struggling to get out of his grasp, Victor rolled on the floor bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Finally Raven managed to pull him off of her, she wiped off the spit from her mouth and curled her lip in disgust. He gave her an eye 'You know you liked that!' he thought to her.

'In your dreams, lover boy.' She rolled her eyes and stood up with him.

'How do you know I'm not dreaming?' Gar thought again as they headed for the door they entered.

'Now that you'll just have to figure out yourself.' She smiled and walked ahead of him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked out loud, his friends looked at him with confusion.

He gasped as he saw Raven walk even faster away from him, she felt the same he finally realized.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Ah huh! Go Garfield, it's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday!" He danced like an idiot, and moon walking like a moron.

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Come on Malchior, you deserve to follow along with us." Kori, kindly stated to him, he looked up and smiled.

"My father wants me to find myself… I intend to find it on my own, but thank you for the offer." He walked a different path.

And so there journey appeared to end, but what none of them knew that it was merely the beginning.

YIPPE! Hahaha! I'm not done with the story hahaha! You thought it was the bum, bum, bum… the end? Pff yeah right! But…uhh… a little help with some ideas and suggestions would be more than greatly appreciated, cough. Thanks please, please, please review!


	10. Preview for Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Authors Note: **Okay Peeps, for those of you who can't wait to see what might happen in my sequel "Smells like Teen Spirit" hence the chapter title, then this is a little bit from the story. Please, I would be more than happy if you checked out my new story. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans

…_Smells Like Teen Spirit… _

"What is wrong with you? You could have killed them when you had the chance… no, no. Father told me I must find myself, who I was destined to be." Poor Malchior pulled the ends of his long snowy white hair in frustration.

Murder, he had thought of that impossible word ever since he had left Hell, his father, and his doomed past. His mind was beginning to play horrid unnecessary tricks on him. He could no longer sleep over the issue, he felt as if he had nothing else better to do in his life, it was all he ever really thought about. Before he knew it, his mind was slowly dividing into two halves. One of good, kind and pure thoughts, the other was filled with carnage, evil, and daunting things he never imagined of thinking about.

He paced the aisles of the empty library, he had asked for many opinions about this unstable condition of his, but agreed with no one.

Malchior had to find out himself. He searched high and low for a reasonable answer but found nothing. He leaned his tired body against the shelf and slumped lazily to the cold tile floor.

"It's impossible to find anything in here!" He moaned, rubbing his forehead.

He heard a shushing noise in the distance, it seemed he wasn't alone after all. He turned to where it echoed from and gladly stuck out his middle finger. He shook his head and looked down, but he happened to notice a thin white book peeping out near his pale neck.

"Hello, what's this?" his curiosity sparked.

The front cover was bare and blank, the title on the side was scratched off. He flipped open the cover and found a summery on the side. His attention was caught, it explained everything, it appeared to understand him.

His smile broadened as he continued and flipped through the pages merrily, until he passed a page with dark bold letters, but something inside him dared him not to look back. But he did anyways and sulked at what he found, **"Multiple Personality Disorders"**.

He was furious, he slammed the book closed and hurled it across the room and into the child section. It hit a shelf and knocked over a few books.

"You had better be picking those up, you!" the bitter voice of the librarian came to his ears like an annoying persistent child, making him wince.

He rolled his eyes and got up, shuffling his ways toward the children section. He bent down and began to place the books in his arms, he shoved them carelessly into the shelf and one slipped and fell out of his arms. It hit the floor and opened up, his electric blue eyes were glued to the picture he found. Something in his gut churned awfully, his mind offered a disturbing unwanted thought. He picked the book up and continued to stare.

"Remarkable creature, you are." He said.

He ran his fingers down the page and ripped out the picture, stuffing it into his pocket and walked out of the book store unnoticed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh, dude this is so cool!" Garfield dropped his suitcases and looked up at the towering ceiling.

"I must admit Tim, this was the best idea you've thought of yet." Raven dropped her bags as well.

Kori and Victor followed Gar, as he adventured into this enormous giant 'T' for a home.

"Ummm, do you want me to hold your bags for you, Kori… they must be getting heavy?" Tim, being the gentlemen he always was, politely asked.

"Well… they are quite light if you would ask me. But since you insist?" She handed him her large duffle bags with ease as Tim struggled to balance them.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"Y-your welcome… K-Kori." Said, Tim.

"I get to pick my room first!" Gar raced to the elevator.

"Not if I beat you, shortstop!" he sprinted after him.

"Hey, you guys… this place is still under construction. Just be careful of what you're doing okay?" Tim inquired.

"Ahhhhhh!" Garfield squealed, sliding into a stack of cans of open grey paint.

"Never, listen." Tim shook his head.

"HAHAHA! Look who's the tin man now!" Victor mocked, pointing at Garfield in which had a can stuck on his head.

"Hey! It's dark in here! Help, get this thing off, I can't breathe!" He turned into numerous animals, trying to shake off the paint can.

"Hold still, Gar let me get this off." The sound of Raven's voice calmed him down as she yanked off the canister with her powers.

"Phew, thanks Rae. I owe you one." He began to wipe off his wet face.

"This is most delightful! The 'but whooping' as you would say was enjoyable to know that the people we saved was kind enough to offer a home of our own." Kori took off her jean jacket.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Victor sat down on the brand new sofa.

Raven dazed off into nowhere, her head had been hurting ever since she woke up it was becoming unbearable. She began to sweat… and she was paler than ever before, she felt like sleeping for an eternity.

"You okay Rae, you don't look so good?" Garfield asked, touching her forehead looking for signs of a fever or cold.

"No, I'm fine… really… I… am." Her eyes closed and her knee's buckled beneath her.

"Whoa!" Gar slipped his hands around her waist, catching her before she fell.

"You guys! Help, something's wrong with Raven!" He dropped to the floor with her cradled in his lap.

"What happened?" Tim urgently asked.

Suddenly without warning Raven's entire world went black…

Alright, so if you're interested in what happens next look for "Smells like Teen Spirit" under Romance/Action Adventure. Or if you guys are too lazy to look for it just click on my username and look for it there. Once again, thanks for reading it. There's plenty more where that came from.

darkkfaery


	11. UPDATE! READ ME!

**That's right! The story's back! This is just an update for all the HMF fans! (if they still remember this story lol). Smells Like Teen Spirit is being updated by the day actually, so if your interested at all... please do read and review! That would be awesomeness cuz compliments inspire me!**

**Thankies so very very VERY much!**

**The sequel continues...**

**darkkfaery**


End file.
